


Crystal Gem Training, Post-Workout

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Massage, Oral Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: It's been a few years and Pearl and Stevonnie are trying to figure out how to relax after a tough training session.  When Pearl begins giving the fusion a massage, it brings forth some rather un-teacherly feelings that the duo prepare to embrace.





	Crystal Gem Training, Post-Workout

"Good work, Stevonnie!" 

Pearl held her rapier aloft and bowed deeply, a motion which her student replicated. With a big smile on her face, the gem strode over to her friend and patted them on the back, her weapon disappearing. Stevonnie reached up to wipe the sweat from their brow, panting hard from the rough workout. After training with Pearl for 15 minutes they'd be tired, but several hours really pushed their limits. 

"I'm very impressed with your form, but your work ethic has always been my favorite aspect of training with you. In just a few years you've become, well... one of our best fighters," Pearl chirped. Her tone was delighted despite the polite phrasing, her wide smile belying how proud she really was. Stevonnie smiled bashfully and reached up to scratch their head. They arched their back a bit with a grunt and sat down, breathing hard. Pearl stepped over, a curious look on her face.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. The fusion nodded and set their equipment down, the pink shield phasing out of sight. With a heavy sigh, Stevonnie began to roughly massage their own thighs and arms. The tension briefly ebbed away, but returned quickly as the soreness began to really set in. They reached down and planted two hands on their own lower back, arching again and this time bringing out a soft crack that resulted in a groan.

"Yeah," Stevonnie sighed, rubbing their aching shoulders, "just sore. I'm still mostly human, you know."

"Ah, yes of course. I sometimes forget you have a body made mostly of water and not light. Even after a handful of years I tend to think of you as, well, as a gem." Pearl put a hand to her chin and began to think, trying to remember what it was Rose used to do whenever Greg or the other humans got sore. She recalled that, rather than use her magical tears, Rose used her hands somehow...

"Oh! I have an idea, Stevonnie; sit still."

Stevonnie arched an eyebrow and made a soft noise of protest before they felt Pearl's soft hands against their shoulders. The gem began to gently tug and pull at their skin, her skillful hands going from confusing to relieving within seconds. Stevonnie started to grunt and groan, letting out sounds of relief as the tension was slowly pushed away by Pearl's nimble fingers. The light build-up of sweat and dust from their training in the arena gave a rougher texture to the fusion's normally-flawless skin. Pearl could smell the result of their intense efforts, a soft hint of sweat sticking to the fusion's natural scent that made her relax a bit.

Pearl's hands skillfully worked away the stress from Stevonnie's shoulders, much to the fusion's relief. They sighed and groaned, being softly pushed this way and that as the massage loosened them up. Stevonnie melted back into Pearl's arms, and the gem slowly enveloped them in a warm hug. Pearl's hands clasped in front of her student's chest and she leaned in, her face gently resting against their cheek as the natural scent of the fusion washed over her. Stevonnie let out a soft sigh and reached up, a hand going to touch her teacher's. They felt some warm tension down below, something entirely unfamiliar to this form. A tight, straining sensation like their shorts were suddenly too small. After a few seconds of silence, the two of them were struck by the sharp realization of what they were doing.

Pearl shot up to her feet as Stevonnie straightened their back quickly, and the duo began to profusely apologize to each other. The fusion's hands dropped to their lap, concealing a thick heat pressing against the fabric of their shorts.

"I'm so sorry that was very unprofessional of me-"

"No no, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"- my fault completely, I didn't mean to intrude on your personal-"

"- just that your hands felt so good, I didn't want you to stop-"

"- silly of me to think that!"

They abruptly stopped and the arena was suddenly quite silent. A few quiet moments passed as both of the gems' cheeks lit up with color at their burning embarrassment, a bashful smile slowly emerging on each one's face as they finally dared to make eye contact. Pearl gave a soft, sheepish chuckle and covered her mouth with her fingers.

"My goodness, look at us. Like a couple of young flirts."

Stevonnie giggled and rubbed the back of their head, pushing away thick curls of hair as they did so. Their eyes met Pearl's, and the two had a second of bashful silence to stare at each other. For a moment, it was like a connection greater than friendship was forming. The fusion wouldn't admit it, but their two halves were currently freaking out inside, trying to figure out what these feelings were and how to handle them. After all, Pearl was like a mother figure, or a big sister or something, right? Stevonnie spoke up first, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yeah, it's like we've... never... done this before? We should have, you're very good at it."

Pearl's cheeks flushed a cute blue-green color as she looked away, trying not to stare. Something about Stevonnie's face was making her heart race, and she didn't even have a heart. The fusion blanched, hit with the realization of just how cute Pearl's face was. Internally, the struggle was slowly changing from whether or not to act on this and how they were going to act on it. The current ideas were ranging from ice cream dates to immediately pouncing on their teacher here and now.

"Well, that's... true, I suppose. You've never done this, after all. At least I HOPE so," she added with a chuckle. Pearl ran a hand over the back of her own neck, one foot cocked up onto its toes as she suddenly felt very self-conscious under Stevonnie's gaze. The fusion stood up and cleared their throat, turning around to show their back. Pearl let her eyes wander, the lean and muscular curves of Stevonnie's back tantalizing to her and lighting a fire inside. Little did she know, Stevonnie was deeply-embroiled in an intense inner-dialogue. It was almost immediately decided that Pearl was responsible for these new, burning feelings and was going to help 'handle' them.

"Do you think you could finish your massage?" Stevonnie teased, looking back over their shoulder with those gorgeous locks of hair framing their face. Pearl took one look at their suggestive expression, the half-lidded eyes and beautiful full lips, and gulped before nodding. The gem waved her student over to a nicer, cleaner spot in the arena and had them lie down. Stevonnie let out a soft sigh as they did, folding their arms up and laying their head down against them. Once Pearl knelt down, straddling Stevonnie's legs, the fusion stifled a laugh and redoubled her efforts to tease.

The moment Pearl's hands touched the fusion's back, she knew what was going on. Stevonnie's voice became deeper, smoother, somehow hotter with every touch. The gem could hardly contain herself as her hands ran down the lean, defined muscles of Stevonnie's back. They followed the tight curves of their laterals down to the soft, slight chub of their waist, which seemed perfectly-designed to fit a pair of greedy explorative hands. Pearl's face was already deeply-tinted with burning abashment, and she didn't seem to realize she was making soft noises of approval every few seconds. Every inch of Stevonnie's body was like a delightful new experience for her, and for the fusion as well it seemed.

"Pearl, go lower." The magic words echoed in the horny gem's head over and over again as a lewd smile curled onto her face. Her hands dipped down across Stevonnie's curvy hips, pushing ever-so-slightly against the waistband of her shorts. The revelation of another inch or so of beautiful dark skin was kindling a fire inside Pearl like she hadn't felt in a long time. She bit her bottom lip as the waistband gave way, her nimble fingers pushing beneath them as the hem curled up over them and allowed access. Rather than spoil it all at once, she began to simply include every extra inch of Stevonnie's soft skin in her motions, moving slightly lower with each up-and-down of the massage. The fusion let out a long, low moan and arched their back just a bit, raising their butt into the air almost immeasurably to anything except Pearl's hands. The crystal gem took a deep, shaky breath as she mentally threw her cares to the world and pushed her hands across Stevonnie's hips and to their navel.

The sound of buttons snapping open was quickly followed by the shuffling of clothes as Stevonnie's perfect, curvy ass was bared to the world. Pearl wanted to cry, it was so gorgeous. Like a sexy work of art you could rub your face against, which is exactly what the crystal gem proceeded to do. She leaned down and pressed her face into the thick curves of the fusion's ass, which gave just enough tension to make it addicting in every way. Their scent, their touch, their warm lusty skin, it all overwhelmed the poor gem until she was practically worshipping their ass. And, after a few seconds of letting her have her fun, they were perfectly-fine with encouraging her.

"Gonna just massage it with your face? Is this some new technique?" they teased, a coy-but-earnest smile on their lips as they looked back to their teacher. Pearl blushed deeply and sat right up, clearing her throat before bashfully returning her hands to the fusion's body. Her movements were skilled and experienced, pushing and pulling at the soft flesh until all the tension was gone... mostly. The tension in Stevonnie's loins was a bit more than usual, they had to admit; about 100% more to be precise. It was getting to be uncomfortable to lie on their stomach, in fact, but with Pearl's hands getting more and more curious they didn't want to move. That is, except for moving their butt back against the warm, pleasurable sensations of Pearl's hands skillfully gliding over their taught flesh.

Pearl was having herself a day as well, greedily groping and squeezing every inch of Stevonnie's ass she could reach. And, along with the curves, she could reach all of them. The fusion's plump tush was wonderful and Pearl wasn't letting any of it go to waste, her curious hands exploring as much as massaging. She pushed two thick handfuls of ass up before letting it bounce against her thumbs, then dug her digits in and pushed them forward, the natural weight of Stevonnie's thicc™ butt adding some nice resistance against her that made it extra satisfying to contend with. The fusion's butt naturally spread a little, giving Pearl a heart-stopping view of the heavy balls sitting beneath it as she continued, working her way over every inch of ass before venturing into more intimate areas. Her curious thumbs found their way pressing against the sensitive skin just outside Stevonnie's ass, letting the thick cheeks bounce back against them every now and then just for fun. Pearl could feel herself hotter and wetter than perhaps ever before, but that was just the beginning.

Then, Stevonnie turned over.

Pearl gasped as the huge cock popped into view, half-hard and seemingly begging for attention. Stevonnie smirked at the reaction, reaching down to heft the dick in one hand like an impressive weapon as it pulsed and grew. The crystal gem couldn't stop blushing, her hands covering her mouth as she watched in awe and relish while the fusion just offered that cocky grin and inviting bedroom eyes. Pearl instinctively reached down with one hand, the other still covering her shocked expression, and ran her fingers beneath the heavy cock. She was impressed with its weight and size, and before she knew it she was down on her knees before it like a needy schoolgirl. The smell was thick and musky, tantalizing even to a gem, and she reacted appropriately. Pearl moved in quickly, one hand still hefting the heavy cock as she brushed her face against the length. It was warm, thick, and inviting. The heady kind of animalistic scent drove her wild, and before she knew it she was already running her lips along the thick, hard shaft. Her tongue pushed against the flesh, making it give way to her desires while fulfilling them at the same time, before wrapping around the thick head and swirling it with little loving circles.

"W-woah," was all Stevonnie was able to muster, gripping two fistfuls of stone beneath their body and holding on as Pearl worshipped their cock. It was so out of character, so relishing in the filth of Stevonnie's sweaty flesh, that it only served to turn them on more. Pearl couldn't stop giving their cock attention, her pouty lips and skilled tongue dragging pleasurable lines along every inch of it. Her head was swimming as she inhaled the thick, sexual scent of the fusion's fat dick and heavy balls, her hands taking turns between running along their soft thighs and sensitive sack. She planted her lips against the sweat-slick sack beneath their cock, trailing hot and heavy kisses along the sensitive flesh and sending shivers down Stevonnie's spine. The fusion could barely handle the attention as they sat back on their elbows, squirming and whimpering.

It was beyond sexual at this point, entering a realm of animalistic instinctual pleasure that was getting so intense it was causing even Pearl to squirm in her spot. Her pussy was absolutely dripping and, because it was so sensitive and heated, lighting up with little bits of pleasure here and there as it grazed against the fabric of her clothes. She let out a soft whine, both of need and indulgence, as her mouth stayed firmly planted in Stevonnie's heavy balls as she began to thrust her hips ever-so-slightly in an attempt to continue brushing her needy pussy against the wet, hot fabric.

"Oh, P-Pearl!"

Stevonnie reached down with one hand, tangling it up in Pearl's hair as they began to gently thrust their hips. Even with their cock only being held halfway in one hand, the sensation of Pearl's soft face against the other side made for excellent thrusting. Their sweaty, aching cock grinded against Pearl's cheek as she lavished affection onto their sack, gaining heady needy panting from the gem as she felt their member against her flesh. The same member she wanted buried inside of her all the way to the hilt, until she couldn't scream anymore. The mere thought of getting fucked raw right here and now by Stevonnie and this impressive, fat cock made Pearl's head swim.

"H-here too," Stevonnie mumbled over the whimpers of pleasure, reaching down with their other hand to push against the curves of their ass and reveal the sensitive hole to their teacher. Pearl required little encouragement, immediately lowering her tongue from their sack to the sweaty hole, pushing the pleasurably-hot sensations deep inside of them to the reward of loud moans. Stevonnie squirmed and spread their legs, free hand moving up to their cock to eagerly stroke themselves right there in Pearl's face. The fusion opened one eye, looking down and seeing Pearl's desperate thrusts becoming more and more engaged until she was moaning into their ass while tongue-fucking it. Stevonnie knew they could drive her even crazier and had an idea about how to do it.

"Y-yeah, you like that don't you?"

It was a weak start for dirty talk, nothing like what they heard in the porn they would sometimes watch together before turning it off out of embarrassment. But, it was all that was needed as Pearl moaned a deep, lusty affirmative without even slowing down. Stevonnie gasped as she got even more eager, her hot tongue pushing deep and fast before grazing circles against the sensitive outer skin and diving back in again. Now it was Stevonnie who was thrusting lewdly, repeating their shameful motions from earlier as they fucked their own hand while grinding against Pearl's face.

"Yeah, you like my sweaty ass don't you!"

Bolder, and more of a reaction from Pearl. The gem let out a hot, needy moan as she finally let go of Stevonnie with one hand to jam it down her own shorts, roughly fucking her own pussy without letting up on her student. Pearl's entire body was shivering as she fingered herself deep, strands of girly-cum trailing from her knuckles every time they parted from the messy lips. Her voice became louder and more shrill as she started to ride that peak, the fabric no longer enough for her pussy as her fingers fucked it deep. Stevonnie was close, so close, as they felt that familiar heat of ecstasy build at the base and quickly rise to the tip.

"T-take my cum! All over your face you needy- ah!"

Pearl broke away from the fusion's ass with a gasp, drool trailing from her mouth to the needy hole as she sat up just enough to get her face level with Stevonnie's fat meat. The fusion gasped and moaned as they reached a burning-hot climax, thick ropes of cum splashing against the pearly-white skin of their teacher. Pearl gasped and braced herself, one hand shakily holding her up while the other relentlessly punished her own naughty pussy as she began to tremble with heavy waves of pleasure rippling through her body. The hot, slick sensations of cum defiling her perfect face only made it heavier and needier, with the scent of Stevonnie's thick cock and sweaty balls now being joined by the unmistakable lust of their cum splattering all over her cheeks and lips. Pearl instinctively opened her mouth, tongue hanging out as hot beads of cum washed against it. The gem moaned long and low, her voice drawling with the effect of her tongue hanging sluttily out, as Stevonnie's musk marked and stained her skin. She wondered, as she quivered with orgasm, if she would ever be able to wash the scent out, or if she'd ever want to.

Pearl and Stevonnie were breathing heavily as they collapsed together, their spent bodies misaligned as the woman's face only came up to the fusion's chest as it heaved up and down. She gulped down the last droplets of cum in her mouth and sighed happily, her seed-smeared face burying into the fabric of Stevonnie's shirt. It smelled thick and heady, like the rest of her sweaty student, and the scent made her feel warm and safe. As Stevonnie's arm wrapped around her shoulder, Pearl clenched a bit of her shirt tightly and held it to her face, cuddling in with a heavy sigh. Tomorrow, she thought, would surely require a doubly-long training session.


End file.
